


烟瘾

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu





	烟瘾

Steve点燃一根烟。

 

尽管香烟和酒精一样，对Steve Rogers来说只是尝尝味儿，并不会对身体造成什么影响。但是出于对兄弟的关爱，他的好哥们儿Sam还是友情提醒过他，少抽点，这玩意儿伤身。

 

到了后来，两人一起靠在天台的栏杆上，朝天上的云和远处教堂顶上的十字架比赛吹烟圈；或是一人一个角落的霸占吸烟室，享受偶尔的无所事事，在室内的人来人往间等待热气烫到手指。

 

默契的沉默通常由Sam打破。在聊天的末尾，他经常问Steve一句，“他最近怎么样？”。任何人，包括吸烟室外没听到这些谈话的，都知道这个“他”是谁。Steve弹走已经支撑不住的那截烟灰，烟雾弯弯绕绕地飘在两个人中间，让Sam产生一种Steve瞬间变得特别温柔的错觉。

 

“挺好的。”Steve说，吸尽最后一口烟，火光在他的指尖变得明亮。

 

“我推荐的电影看了吗？”Sam兴致勃勃，他还有一大堆好玩的想分享给那个对自己凶巴巴的自闭儿童，看，他超大度的。

 

Steve差点掏出他的小本子，给Sam看他打了勾的清单，才想起他放Bucky那儿了，很久没有带出门过。

 

“当然了。”Steve拍了拍裤子上沾的灰，把烟头碾灭，“有些他喜欢的，他会看第二遍，和我一起。”Steve控制不住地笑着说。有时候，大概是看到Bucky喜欢的那部分剧情，他会安静地在旁边偷偷观察Steve的反应，像小动物一样。Steve用余光注意到了，但是没有戳破。

 

Sam又自顾自说了一大堆，Steve却停留在那些夜晚他和Bucky并肩坐在沙发上，或是借沙发当靠背，盘在茶几前的地毯上吃着零食看电影的画面里。Bucky喜欢甜食，端着一板巧克力能全啃完，而他通常是观察和补货的那一个。

 

Steve这时像想起什么似的，抬腿往外走。

 

“谢了，哥们。”他突然对Sam道谢，拉开门回头：“有空来我家玩。”

 

Sam对着摇晃的玻璃门“嗤”了一声，自从Steve找回了他的兄弟，他倒是恋家。

 

以前Steve只把那个他独自居住的地方当一个落脚的地方，大部分时间他宁愿在外面呆着。另一个人住进去的时候，他才真的把那里称之为家。

 

 

Steve点燃一根烟。

 

他刚从超市回来，不自觉拎了两大袋子，百分之九十是零食——不属于他的零食。Bucky窝在沙发上挖着冰箱里最后一桶冰激凌，睁着大眼睛看Steve把东西从塑料袋里拣出来，最后一口冰激凌于是吃得更加不带犹豫。

 

接着Bucky去洗澡，他们昨天约好了今晚出去吃饭。Steve把摊在茶几上的杂志整理好，坐在Bucky刚才坐的地方点起一根烟。

 

他不常在家抽烟，茶几上连个烟灰缸都没有。Sam有一次问他有烟瘾吗，他想了想，回答不。

 

Bucky擦着头发从浴室里出来，目光被Steve叼在嘴里的东西吸引。Steve突然产生了不该在他面前吸烟教坏他的荒诞想法，又不知道该往哪儿掐灭，手指一卷把烟熄在了自己的手掌。

 

Bucky微微抬了抬眉毛，朝他走过去，“我能尝尝么？”

 

“嗯？”因为自己莫名其妙行为正懊恼着的Steve一时没有反应过来，摸了摸口袋，神色略带尴尬：“好像没了……”

 

“没关系，那根。”Bucky用眼神点了点他还握着的拳头，“我就尝尝。”

 

Steve展开手，把躺在手心皱巴巴的半截烟送到他嘴里，替他点燃。Bucky吸了一口，被呛得咳了几声，皱眉盯着烟头燃烧的火光，好像在困惑这东西有什么好抽的。Steve看着他笑了，沉默几秒后说：“你以前抽烟的。”

 

他极少主动提以前的事，只有Bucky问到，他才会说。那些片段在Bucky听来就像别人的故事，偶尔有一闪而过的熟悉感让Bucky陷入迷茫，这时候Steve会停下不再讲，而不是抓着他问想起来了没有。

 

Bucky在等他讲下去，烟快要燃到尽头。

 

“后来戒了。”Steve说，Bucky盯着他侧脸下垂的睫毛入了迷。“那时候你说是因为抽不起，其实我知道，是因为我哮喘。”

 

“哮喘？”

 

“对。”Steve抬头看他，温柔一如既往。“开始你只是不在我面前抽，后来干脆完全戒掉了。你知道为什么吗，Buck？”

 

“……为什么。”

 

“因为我们变得很亲密，所以你连衣服上都不想沾上一点点烟味。”

 

Bucky又开始迷茫，眼神渐渐失焦，无意识地发起呆来，不知道是在消化Steve的话，还是在试图努力回想什么。Steve重新低下头，在Bucky看不见的地方习惯性苦笑。

 

Bucky呆坐着，烟快要烧到手指，Steve刚想伸手去拿，Bucky学着他的做法，在Steve来不及阻止之前把烟掐灭在自己手里。

 

Steve的手盖在Bucky的手上，愣了两秒哭笑不得地扳开他的手掌。“疼不疼？”他问，还真不能在他面前做不好的事，指不定他会模仿什么。

 

Bucky摇摇头，他们现在凑得很近，而手还以非传统的方式牵在一起。

 

“Steve，我……”

 

“嗯？”Steve没有退开，一抬头差点撞上Bucky，两张脸靠得更近。他后知后觉地想要松手，Bucky突然反握住他，把Steve的手紧紧抓在他手里。

 

“我……”Bucky有些慌张，手却没有一点放开的意思，反而因为不稳的情绪攥得更紧。直到交握的两只手变得潮湿，分不清是谁的手心在出汗。

 

也就分不清是谁先拉近了所剩无几的距离，Steve屏息抚过他紧抿的唇，轻得不像一个吻。见Bucky没有反对的意思，才重新把唇覆了上去。

 

赴死的决心排第一的话，这个可以排第二了。他握着Bucky的手已经湿透，保持前倾的身体也僵硬得不行。如果问Steve Rogers害怕什么，他的答案八成与眼前这个人有关。

 

“不好。”Bucky轻声说。Steve贴着他的唇，听到这句话缓慢地移开了距离，几乎紧张到结巴：“什么不好？”

 

“烟味，不好。”

 

Steve瞬间松垮下来，抵着Bucky的额头笑出声来。他抬手用大拇指抚摸Bucky带着胡渣的下巴，在那双灰绿色眼睛的注视下，不舍地离开他的鼻尖。

 

“去换衣服，我们出门。”Steve抽下他肩上的毛巾说。

 

 

第二天，Sam丢给他一包烟。

 

“去天台吗？”他简直想念那些大着胆子停在栏杆上叽叽喳喳的鸟儿了。Steve接过，看了一眼烟盒又丢还回给他，一道弧线猝不及防砸进Sam的怀里，他朝疑惑的Sam摆了摆手。

 

“戒了。”


End file.
